


The Daily Chronicles of A Necromancer

by Zamboozle



Category: The Candle Cult
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IDK where the heckie duckin' deck this will go, M/M, Other, possible angst, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamboozle/pseuds/Zamboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and various ficlets in no particular sequence about the daily life of a certain tinly little redheaded necromancer. Updates whenever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Chronicles of A Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> In which a horrendously flirtatious master of the dead plays around with a dragon extremely proficient in mixing pain into poisons.

     Ticobell had grown tired of picking on just any old fart around the mansion, so he was wandering the halls of Tila, searching for his favorite person to mess with. Ah, there he was. The enigmatic toxicologist, Enfer Bloodrose, of course with his impassive face stuck in that little notebook of his. So alluring, so mysterious, and yet so easy to make blush like a crushing schoolboy in denial~ The dim red light of the torches fell across the wyvern hybrid’s gray skin, giving him a rather sinister look. The redheaded necromancer crept up to him, quiet as a mouse, but just as he was about to touch Enfer, the dragon hybrid’s free hand snapped out to grab the Ticobell’s approaching wrist.

     “Up to no good are we?” he said, with little emotion in his voice and an unamused poker face.

     The short necromancer, nearly unable to speak, merely gave him the best look of confused innocence he could muster. It must not have been enough, for a rare instance of emotion, a smirk, crept onto Enfer’s sharp features, increasing the overall wickedness of his current appearance. Oh sweet fiddling candlesticks. It does not help that it also looks so… _sexy_. Yep, this expression was going to be especially fun to unravel~

     Enfer leaned down “Nice try, sweetheart, but you’re going to have to do better than that” he breathed into Ticobell’s ear, causing the redhead to shiver.

Not to be outdone, the flirtatious necromancer took advantage of the dragon-half’s position and whispered back through lips sewn shut, “Then you should give me a few pointers, you awful beast.” Each sultry word sounding as if it was dripping with poison.

This caused Enfer to step back, glowering hard at Ticobell. He may have been trying to intimidate the short one, but that irresistibly adorable blush had the adverse effect. The necromancer could only chuckle to himself as his mouth split into a wolfish grin. _This is going to be very fun indeed_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis and I just had to get this idea out of my head, so... yeah. Also yay! My first work on AO3! Who would have guessed it would be the second gayest thing I've ever written.


End file.
